Reunite Duck and Earn 5000 Tickets
Ace: Alright. We're here. Now let's find the 2nd Element. ?????: Where were you, Ace? It was Danger Duck Ace: Duck! There you are. Duck: I've been looking for 1 Hours in this Carnival. Lexi: Well, have to teleported to find us? Danger Duck: Nope. Got so Excited from this place. Now what's going on? Ace Bunny: Well, you see this. 1 Hours Later Ace Bunny: And that's how it happened. Danger Duck: I see... Alright... let's go find the 2nd Element. So everybody will know that I am a Hero. Ace Bunny: Okay, Duck. Let's go. They explore around the carnival and they save Waluigi Waluigi: Hello! Want to know what's inside the box? Mario: Sorry. Just remember Waluigi want to trick people from the Box. Ace: Okay. Bye! Waluigi: Wait! I'll give you a Candy, Please! They saw the Harmony Bell Luigi: There it is! Mario: Now let's go get the Element. Duck: Wait! This is a Hero work. So it's gonna be me. Ace: Stop it, Duck. You're unbelievable. Luigi: And don't be so Immature. Ace is going to reach the Handle and Duck saw the Warning Sigh it says "If you don't have 5000 Tickets you will be Electrocuted Duck: ACE! WAIT! Ace: What now? Duck: I have a Question for you. How can you so Heroic? The Left? Or the Right? Ace: Doesn't work that way. Why? Duck: Oh, just Idol Curiosity. Ace: (Sigh) Danger Duck: Oh, yeah and the- Too late Ace touch the Handle and then he go Electrocuted and he got knocked out Lexi: Ace! Luigi: Are you Okay?! Danger Duck: Um. Ace. Buddy. Try your left hand. And Ace wake up! Ace: (Groan) What happen to me? Danger Duck: Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you this but. You need 5000 Tickets to go in. Ace: 5000 Tickets!? Why didn't you warn me? Danger Duck: Because I forgot. And that make his Friends angry Lexi: You forgot!? Danger Duck: I'm sorry. I thought that you guys would smart enough for that. Ace: Duck! Your my Friend and you should warn me! Thats it. I'm not gonna be your friend. Danger Duck: What! Oh no! I got Injured! I need help! Lexi: Very Funny, Duck. They are leaving him Danger Duck: Please! I'm begging you! I don't to do this on my own! And Beside you guys are only Friends... And I don't want to be alone. Ace: (Sigh) Okay, Duck. Now how can we get those tickets? Danger Duck: Well, I know someone who can help us. He pointed to Waluigi Mario: Waluigi!? No, Duck! He will tricked us to get our Money. Danger Duck: Don't worry. I have an Idea, so you have to trust me. Luigi: Trust you!? Duck! We-.... (Grunt) World biggest Dope. Right here Folks, Come see the World Biggest Dope. Danger Duck: I knew I can count on you. 5 Minutes Later Waluigi: Okay, Boy. Bream Time! Now Hold this Level. We don't want to Water to be stop. Lexi, Ace, Mario and Luigi are pulling 4 Levels Waluigi: Wow! You guys are strong. Mario: Yeah! We now. Ace: Now hurry back! Waluigi: Right... Come, Duck. Let's go get some Ticket. Danger Duck: Okay. Hope you won't trick me. After that he gave him 3000 Tickets Waluigi: Not enough for you. So... Why you want those Tickets for? Danger Duck: To get to the West Side of the Carnival... and even though I Electrocuted my Friend. Waluigi: You Electrocuted you friend? Wahahaha! World Biggest Dope! Right here Folks! Come see the World Biggest Dope! Danger Duck: This is so not my day. But thank you for the Tickets. Waluigi: No Problem. Danger Duck: Look, Mr. I want you let my friends to come with- Waluigi: Why you want them for! You have to those tickets ditch them. Danger Duck: You have a point there. Waluigi: Yeah. Why don't you come with me? Danger: I can't leave my friends behind. What should I do. I don't have any money for this. Wait!... money? That's it! I'm in Waluigi! Waluigi: Alright! Danger Duck: But my friend got my Money. Waluigi: (Sigh) They went back to Ace and his Friends Ace: What do you mean? We don't have your money. Duck: Ace. Haven't I told you? I said "Hold my Coin Purse and you said what ever you do for you good friend" Ace: Huh? Oh! Yeah! That's right. Okay. I need to reach into my Pocket. Duck: Waluigi. Can you tell you're worker to do their Job. Waluigi: Sure. Break time is over! They resumed their Work Ace: Thanks! Mario: Thank you. Luigi: Thank you so much. Lexi: Great Plan, Duck. Duck: No Problem. Now all we need to do is.... Run!!! Waluigi: Where are you going?! Drat! I have been Tricked from them! Category:Cutscenes